


Odi et Amo.

by Bonnie2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Football!AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie2/pseuds/Bonnie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis sorrise nel sentire i tre fischi dell’arbitro che segnavano la fine della partita. Era solamente la sesta giornata del campionato, ma la Juventus aveva già battuto un record: avevano raggiunto le 30 vittorie consecutive in casa, superando qualsiasi altro record nel campionato italiano.<br/>*<br/>Qualche ora più tardi, qualche migliaio di chilometri più a nord, Harry Styles cercava di sbirciare cosa stava combinando Liam Payne sul suo telefono.<br/>“Eddai Leeyum, cosa stai guardando?” chiese, sporgendosi ancora di più oltre la spalla dell’amico, che prontamente lo scansò.<br/>“Sto guardando Instagram, Harry, smettila di curiosare. E' una foto di Louis Tomlinson. E’ un calciatore della Nazionale, e anche abbastanza famoso. Gioca in Italia al momento, alla Juventus.”<br/>“Ah.” Mormorò Harry. “Devo dire che non mi spiace, non mi spiace affatto.” disse a Liam, un sorrisetto compiaciuto in volto.<br/>*<br/>Football!AU.<br/>Louis gioca a calcio nella Juventus, e Niall con lui.<br/>Harry fa parte della band più famosa del mondo, i One Direction, con Liam e Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's in the class A Team.

_“Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris._

 

_Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior.”_

 

 

“Odio e amo. Per quale motivo io lo faccia, forse ti chiederai. 

 

Non lo so, ma sento che accade, e mi tormenta.”

 

 

Catullo, Carme 85

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

>  
> 
> **Capitolo I: "He's in the Class A Team"**

 

 

Louis sorrise nel sentire i tre fischi dell’arbitro che segnavano la fine della partita. 

Avevano vinto ancora una volta, per un risultato di 3-0 contro l’Inter; ad aumentare la sua felicità  era essere l’autore di due dei tre goal realizzati.

Allungò la mano per dare il cinque a Fernando Llorente, suo compagno di squadra, nonché autore dell’ultimo goal. 

Nel mentre tutti i compagni li raggiunsero, e si riunirono in un abbraccio di squadra, ognuno con un sorriso specchio di quello degli altri. Li raggiunse anche Pavel Nedved, il loro allenatore e insieme formarono la solita fila per andare a saltare sotto la curva, dove i tifosi più fedeli esultavano per la vittoria, acclamando i loro nomi mentre le ultime note dell’inno della Juventus risuonavano nello stadio. 

Era solamente la sesta giornata del campionato, ma la Juventus aveva già battuto un record: avevano raggiunto le 30 vittorie consecutive in casa, superando qualsiasi altro record nel campionato italiano. Inoltre, era la sola in vetta alla classifica, staccando di quattro punti il Milan.

Fecero l’ultimo paio di metri di corsa, e poi con un bel balzo cercarono di esprimere tutta la gioia e l’adrenalina che una vittoria così importante ti potevano dare. 

Quando atterrò Louis si avvicinò alla curva, e togliendosi la maglietta, la lanciò ai tifosi in prima fila; non era un gesto che faceva spesso, ma era bello sapere che una cosa così semplice poteva fare la felicità di un tifoso. 

Mentre si girava per dirigersi verso gli spogliatoi, vide il loro portiere, Gianluigi Buffon, che alzava il pollice verso di lui, e gli sorrideva. Louis corse ad abbracciarlo, mentre anche Leonardo Bonucci, il loro difensore dal cuore d’oro, faceva lo stesso, e insieme entrarono negli spogliatoi.

 

 

*

 

 

Nella piccola stanza continuarono la festa, facendo rumore, saltando e ridendo, esultando per una buona mezzora, finché Nedved non rientrò negli spogliatoi intimando loro di cambiarsi e prepararsi a tornare alle loro case.  

“Signorsì signor capitano!” rispose Arturo Vidal, mettendosi dritto in piedi e alzando la mano a fare il saluto militare diretto a Nedved, che roteò gli occhi.

Tutti nello spogliatoio risero, finché un paio di pantaloni appallottolati non finirono dritti in faccia ad Arturo, provenienti da Alessandro Del Piero, che lo guardava con le mani sui fianchi.

“Guarda che per ora, il capitano qui sono ancora io. Lui devi chiamarlo Signor Allenatore.” disse, facendo scoppiare a ridere di nuovo tutta la squadra.

Louis si diresse verso il suo capitano, mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle.  
“Capito squadra? Mai far arrabbiare il capitano, o potreste ritrovarvi sulla faccia un paio di pantaloncini sudati tenuti addosso per novanta minuti.” 

Arturo impallidì nel sentire la frase di Louis, e si affrettò a lasciar cadere i pantaloni.

Con un’altra risata, la squadra finì di cambiarsi, e lasciò lo stadio. 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Louis ci mise quaranta minuti a tornare nella sua casa in centro Torino, e dopo aver parcheggiato la Jeep in garage, salì le scale della villa e entrò nel soggiorno, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. 

Lasciò cadere le chiavi della macchina e dell’appartamento sul mobile vicino alla porta, e si tolse la giacca, appendendola nell’armadio dell’ingresso. 

Si tolse poi le scarpe, e si diresse a piedi scalzi verso la camera da letto, dove si lasciò cadere sul letto a peso morto. 

Rimase per un po’ a fissare il soffitto, perso nei pensieri della partita, a cercare dove aveva commesso degli errori e dove invece aveva lavorato bene.

Poi prese il suo cellulare, e come di consuetudine, caricò una foto della partita sul suo social network preferito, Instagram. 

Aggiunse un commento, e un attimo dopo la fotografia era online.  
 

  


Sorridendo allo schermo, Louis chiuse l’applicazione e posò il cellulare sul letto, alzandosi per cambiarsi; si tolse l’abito elegante, e indossò un semplice paio di pantaloni della tuta e una maglietta. 

Si diresse poi in cucina, affamato. Aprì il frigorifero e sbuffò, trovandolo quasi vuoto. 

Pensò di ordinarsi una pizza, ma poi riflettè quanto fosse triste mangiare una pizza da solo, e tornò in camera per recuperare il telefono e chiamare Niall, suo migliore amico e compagno di squadra, e invitarlo a raggiungerlo. 

Sbloccò il telefono, trovandosi lo schermo pieno di notifiche di likes da Instagram, ma fu colpito da un nome in particolare. Incredulo, aprì l’app per controllare meglio, e constatò che non si era sbagliato. 

Tra il numero esorbitante di likes alla sua foto, compariva quello di Liam Payne. 

 

  
  
Louis boccheggiò per un attimo continuando a fissare lo schermo, incredulo.

Liam Payne, membro della band più famosa del mondo, i One Direction, aveva messo mi piace ad una sua foto. Ah. No, Louis non stava bene. 

Fece lo screen alla notifica, in modo da poterla salvare nella sua galleria, poi compose il numero di Niall. 

Più i secondi scorrevano e più Louis sbuffava perché l’irlandese era dannatamente lento a rispondere. Poi: 

“Tommo the Tommo!” esclamò Niall dall’altra parte del telefono. “Che..”

Louis lo interruppe subito. “NO NIALL! Porta il tuo culo qui subito!” ordinò. 

Niall cercò di parlare. “Ma..”

“NO!” 

“Lou-“

“ORA!” 

“Perc-“

“NIALL MUOVITI!”

“Okay okay, quanta furia. Arrivo, arrivo.” si arrese Niall. “Dammi 10 minuti.” 

Louis annuì. “Bene. Passa a prendere due pizze mentre vieni qui.” 

“Qualcos’altro, Tomlinson?” sbuffò Niall. 

“Na, solo tu e le pizze tra 10 minuti. A tra poco.. 9 minuti.” 

Niall per tutta risposta riagganciò, per ritrovarsi davanti alla porta dell’appartamento di Louis dopo pochi minuti, due cartoni della pizza in mano.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

“Quindi il tuo membro preferito della tua band preferita ha messo mi piace alla tua foto su Instagram. E quindi?” chiese Niall, addentando la sua pizza, che aveva semplicemente ripiegato su se stessa, senza preoccuparsi di tagliarla. 

Louis lo guardò come se fosse impazzito. “E quindi? Niall, è Liam Payne! Che ha messo mi piace ad una mia foto!” 

Il biondo roteò gli occhi, masticando la sua pizza. “E’ normale Louis. Sarà tifoso di calcio.”

“Come il 90% della popolazione mondiale maschile, Niall. Ma è  _lui_  che ha messo mi piace ad una  _mia_  foto. E per la cronaca, non è il mio preferito.” 

“Ah già, dimenticavo la tua cotta assurda per il riccio.”

“Harry Styles, Niall. Impara i nomi una buona volta.” 

Niall mangiò gli ultimi resti della sua pizza senza degnarlo di risposta, poi alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. “Parliamo di cose importanti. Hai già ricevuto notizie dalla convocazione per la Nazionale?” 

Louis scosse la testa, gli occhi che si intristivano. “No, non ancora. Sto aspettando - e l’attesa mi uccide.” 

Niall gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. “Capisco amico. Io non sono stato convocato. Se solo non fosse stato per l’infortunio che mi ha tenuto fermo sei mesi, avrei giocato gli Europei, ma purtroppo per questa volta sono fuori dai giochi. Ma non importa, mi rifarò con i Mondiali.” 

Louis fece un sorrisino timido. “Vorrei pensarla come te. Ma io spero davvero in questa convocazione.” 

“Arriverà, vedrai. In fondo sei stato decisivo agli scorsi Mondiali, e stai facendo un ottimo campionato qui con la Juventus, come al solito.” disse Niall. 

E Louis si concesse di credergli stavolta. “Lo spero, amico. Lo spero davvero.” 

Niall gli sorrise, poi guardò nel suo piatto, vedendo che aveva avanzato quasi metà pizza. 

“Ehi, posso finirla quella?” 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

Louis aveva appena finito di vestirsi per la partita di campionato che sarebbe iniziata tra poco, quando sentì il telefono squillare nella tasca del borsone. 

All’inizio pensò di ignorare la chiamata, concentrato sulla partita, e controllare solo una volta arrivato a casa il mittente, ma il telefono continuava a squillare incessantemente. 

“Eddai Tommo, rispondi, o quella suoneria orribile che ti ostini a tenere mi farà andare in bagno a vomitare. E non è il massimo prima di una partita.” sentì dire dal posto vicino al suo sulla panca. 

Louis alzò lo sguardo solo per fulminare un divertito Leonardo Bonucci con un sorrisetto stampato in faccia; Bonnie si divertiva a prenderlo in giro per i suoi gusti musicali, i suoi gusti nella moda, nel cibo, nelle relazioni.. non che Louis avesse una relazione, anzi. Era molto tempo che era solo. E non che Bonnie giocasse nella sua stessa squadra - beh, letteralmente sì, ma lui era sposato con due figli. Solo, si divertiva a criticare i partner occasionali di Louis e affibbiargli strani soprannomi. 

“E’ per caso Occhi da triglia?” continuò il difensore, cercando - invano - di trattenere le risate, riferendosi all’ultima conquista di Louis.

Il ragazzo sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Prima di tutto, Bonnie caro, la mia suoneria è Midnight Memories, una delle ultime hit della mia band preferita - e sai che mi scoccia che tu la critichi, quando, nelle occasioni in cui sei in macchina con me, canti a squarciagola le loro canzoni. Secondo, Andrea..” 

“Occhi da triglia.” lo corresse Bonnie.

“..non ha nemmeno il mio numero.” finì Louis fingendo di ignorare il commento. 

Nel frattempo il cellulare continuava a squillare, e Louis anziché rispondere si divertiva a vedere Bonnie che si sbellicava dalle risate.  
“Ti muovi a rispondere o devo iniziare a cantare?” chiese quest’ultimo. “Conosci bene le mie scarse doti canore..”

Louis alzò le mani. “Fermo! Non osare! Rispondo, rispondo!” disse frettolosamente, per paura di ritrovarsi con qualche problema di udito in seguito alla performance di Bonnie. 

Aprì la tasca del borsone e ne estrasse il cellulare, leggendovi un numero sconosciuto. 

Premette finalmente il tasto di risposta. “Si?”

“Louis Tomlinson?” si sentì chiamare. 

“In persona”, rispose lui.

“Ciao Louis, sono Josep Guardiola. Immagino tu mi conosca, e immagino che tu sappia anche che sono il nuovo allenatore della Nazionale inglese.” 

Louis rimase pietrificato. Ah. Quindi era giunto il momento della verità.

“C-certo che so chi è. La ringrazio per la chiamata.” 

“Ah, non ringraziarmi ancora, ragazzo. Come sai, dopo la figuraccia che l’Inghilterra agli scorsi Mondiali, hanno voluto qualcuno che fosse in grado di recuperare una squadra a pezzi e riportarla in alto. E’ vero che è la mia prima esperienza come allenatore di una nazionale, ma è anche vero che ho lavorato con i migliori club in Europa. Voglio affrontare quest’avventura, e uscirne a testa alta, con ogni vittoria possibile. E’ per questo che voglio creare una squadra unita, dei legami tra allenatore e ogni singolo calciatore. Per questo stiamo sostenendo questa chiacchierata io e te, e non ti sto facendo comunicare la notizia dal tuo manager. Voglio che non ci siano ostacoli tra me e i miei ragazzi, perché è solo con fiducia e rispetto che riusciremo a comprenderci meglio e ottenere  i risultati migliori.” 

Guardiola si interruppe per qualche secondo, il tempo di permettere a Louis di rilasciare il fiato; non si era accorto di trattenerlo. Era.. ammirato. 

Poi l’allenatore riprese il discorso. “Come ho detto all’inizio, l’Inghilterra ha fatto una pessima figura ai Mondiali 2014. Eppure, alcuni calciatori sono riusciti a distinguersi ugualmente. Tu, ad esempio. Hai segnato 6 delle 8 reti che l’Inghilterra ha segnato nelle tre partite dei gironi iniziali. Ed eri già stato essenziale nelle qualificazioni. Non dimostravi mai stanchezza in campo, e hai spronato la squadra fino all’ultimo, pur non essendone il capitano. Hai dimostrato di essere un guerriero, Louis, e queste sono doti che io apprezzo molto. Inoltre, sto seguendo i tuoi campionati con la Juventus e vedo che anche lì ti sai far distinguere. In più, devo dire che amo il clima che circonda la vostra squadra. Sembrate un gruppo di amici che gioca insieme per divertimento, non solo una squadra che lotta per il titolo, e questo è degno di lode. 

Ti sto dicendo questo per dirti che voglio che tu faccia parte del mio progetto per ricostruire la Nazionale inglese.” 

Louis per poco non si mise a piangere, posandosi una mano sulla bocca, mentre Bonnie lo guardava confuso. 

“Sono onorato delle sue parole, mister.. se posso già chiamarla così.” rispose Louis.

Guardiola rise. “No, non puoi.  _Devi_  chiamarmi Bep, e darmi del tu. Essere amico dei miei calciatori è una delle mie prime regole.”

Louis annuì, anche se consapevole del fatto che il suo interlocutore non poteva vederlo attraverso la chiamata. “Si, Bep, sarei onorato di far parte della squadra.”

“Perfetto!” rispose l’allenatore. “Ti farò sapere quando vorrei che tenessimo il primo incontro. Ovviamente terrò conto dei tuoi impegni di campionato e Champions. Ah, buona fortuna per l’imminente partita contro lo United la settimana prossima. A presto, Louis.” 

“A presto, e grazie.” disse Louis, terminando la chiamata. 

Bonnie era in piedi davanti a lui, un sorriso in faccia. “E’ successo quello che penso? Quel “Bep” con cui stavi parlando era davvero Josep Guardiola?” chiese, emozionato. 

Louis annuì, un enorme sorriso che si allargava piano piano sul suo viso. “Sì, Bonnie. Sono nella Nazionale!” 

Il difensore non aspettò un secondo di più ad abbracciarlo e trascinarlo con sè verso il resto dei loro compagni. “Ragazzi tutti qui! Festeggiamo! Tommo è stato convocato!” urlò a tutti, mentre Louis si appoggiava a lui e rideva, pieno di felicità.

“Cosa è tutto sto baccano? Non dovreste essere già in fila per entrare in campo?” chiese Pavel Nedved, entrando nella stanza. 

“Misteeeer, Louis è stato convocato! Sarà ancora in Nazionale!” urlò felice Niall. 

Pavel rivolse uno sguardo orgoglioso a Louis. “Sono molto contento per te, Louis. Ma ora ragazzi, abbiamo una partita da giocare. Quindi sbrigatevi a portare i vostri fondoschiena fuori su quel campo!” 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Qualche ora più tardi, qualche migliaio di chilometri più a nord, Harry Styles cercava di sbirciare cosa stava combinando Liam Payne sul suo telefono. 

“Eddai Leeyum, cosa stai guardando?” chiese, sporgendosi ancora di più oltre la spalla dell’amico, che prontamente lo scansò. 

“Sto guardando Instagram, Harry, smettila di curiosare.” 

“E se stai solo guardando la bacheca che problemi ti da se io guardo con te?” ribatte Harry. 

Liam sbuffò, smettendo di divincolarsi, e lasciando guardare l’amico. 

“Ma non voglio sentire nessun commento, chiaro?” 

Harry mise le mani a croce sulle labbra, appoggiando poi il mento sulla sua spalla e fissando lo schermo del cellulare.

Dopo qualche foto, Liam sussultò e si soffermò su una foto in particolare. 

“Beh?” chiese Harry. “Ti sei incantato?” 

“Harry, è una foto di Louis Tomlinson.” spiegò Liam.  
  
  
  
“Chi?” 

Liam sbuffò ancora. “Louis Tomlinson, Harry. E’ un calciatore della Nazionale, e anche abbastanza famoso. Gioca in Italia al momento, alla Juventus.” 

“Ah.” Mormorò Harry. “Dimmi il nome di Instagram che me lo vedo dal mio cellulare, và.” 

Liam glielo disse, e Harry aprì l’applicazione, cercando il calciatore che tanto ossessionava Liam. 

Lo trovò subito, e iniziò a sfogliare le sue immagini. Beh, interessante. 

“Devo dire che non mi spiace, non mi spiace affatto.” disse a Liam, un sorrisetto compiaciuto in volto. “Capisco perché ti piaccia tanto.” 

Liam lo fissò, un sopracciglio inarcato. “Harry. Non mi interessa in quel senso, credo solo che sia un grande calciatore, lo ammiro come un tifoso di calcio ammiri un grande campione.” 

“Certo, certo.” rispose Harry. “Io lo trovo figo.” aggiunse, e senza pensarci più di tanto, ciccò il tasto “Segui”. 

Liam notò il gesto. “Ehi! Cosa fai?” 

Harry scrollò le spalle. “Seguo un gran bel ragazzo su Instagram. Non posso?” 

Dall’altro lato della stanza, Zayn Malik, terzo componente della band, era sdraiato su un divanetto, un cuscino sulla faccia. 

Alzò il cuscino e diede loro un’occhiataccia. 

“Bambini, deponete le asce di guerra. Qui c’è qualcuno che cerca di dormire.” 

Con una risata, Harry tornò a sfogliare il profilo Instagram di Louis Tomlinson, Zayn tornò a dormire e Liam a sbuffare. La normalità, insomma.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  


  
Hey!   
Ebbene sì, eccomi qua per la prima volta su Ao3! Se volete cercarmi ho un profilo anche su EFP: YoumovemeKlaine.  
In questo caso sono stata motivatissima a scrivere poichè ho unito due delle mie più grandi passioni: i Larry, e in generale i 1D, con la mia passione per il calcio e la mia squadra, la Juventus.   
Vi avviso che l'aggiornamento arriverà tra una settimana!  
Ringrazio inoltre Vale, la mia beta, consigliera, la Egghead della mia Shakira, con cui è nata l'idea di questa ff. Love u Egghead.   
  
Il titolo del capitolo è un verso di "[A Team](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAWcs5H-qgQ)", di Ed Sheeran.  
  
A presto!


	2. Still the one.

 

 

 

 

 

** Cap. II: "Still the one." **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ragazzi! Stop, va bene così. Andate negli spogliatoi.” concesse alla fine Pavel Nedved, dopo un’estenuante sessione di allenamenti sul loro campo di Vinovo. “Siete stanchi, e si vede, e non me la sento di farvi sforzare di più. Ci vediamo domani in aeroporto.” 

Louis si accasciò sul campo, prendendo finalmente fiato. Poco dopo Niall si sdraiò accanto a lui. 

“L’erba è umida ragazzi, ha piovuto.” disse Bonnie, avvicinandosi a loro, guardando diffidente il terreno.

Louis gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, e scrollando le spalle Leonardo si sedette con loro. 

“Cosa ne pensate della partita?” chiese poi. 

Niall ridacchiò. “Non esiste che vincano. Sappiamo bene che il titolo dovrà essere nostro quest’anno.” 

Louis annuì nella sua direzione. “Dovremmo vincerlo solo per Pavel. Con tutto l’impegno e l’amore che ci mette per questa maglia, glielo dobbiamo.” 

Bonnie gli sorrise. “E poi darebbe troppa soddisfazione poter sollevare ancora una volta quella coppa. Non come l’anno scorso che ce la siamo fatta soffiare all’ultimo.”

“Ringrazia che siano stati gli spagnoli a batterci. Sopporto molto di più una sconfitta da una squadra meritevole come il Barcelona che da quegli insopportabili tedeschi del Bayern.” disse Niall.

“Ah beh, vorrei vedere. Quanto ho goduto nel vederli perdere 5-0 in casa loro contro il Borussia.” convenne Bonnie, sporgendosi per dare il cinque a Niall. 

“E’ stato orribile giocare la scorsa finale. Ci siamo arrivati stanchi, senza il nostro capitano, con te Niall e Fernando infortunati. Siamo partiti svantaggiati, e pur avendocela messa tutta è stata difficile.”mormorò Louis, una nota triste nella sua voce. Era stato difficile superare la delusione della sconfitta, soprattutto essendo arrivati ad un passo dalla vittoria del titolo. Ci avevano creduto fino alla fine, ma non era bastato. “Ma quest’anno dobbiamo farcela.”

Bonnie e Niall annuirono. “Sì. Intanto pensiamo a battere il Manchester. Il nostro primo passo verso la finale di Londra.” rispose Niall.

“A proposito.. a che ora abbiamo il volo domani?” chiese Louis. “Ho dimenticato di controllare la mail del mio manager.” 

“Louis sei il solito! Ancora mi chiedo perché continui a pagare quell'uomo se non controlli mai quello che ti scrive!” lo punzecchiò Bonnie, facendo scoppiare a ridere Niall.   
All’occhiataccia di Louis, Bonnie rispose. “Alle 8. Vedi di essere puntuale, Tommo. Non ho voglia di dover aspettare altre tre ore in più come la scorsa volta solo perché non riuscivi a scegliere quale giacca portare.”

Louis lo fulminò ancora. “Un giorno, Leonardo, verrai da me a chiedere consigli su come trasformare il tuo orrido armadio in qualcosa di accettabile. E quel giorno, caro mio, sarò impegnato.”

Lasciando Niall che si contorceva dalle risate sul campo e Bonnie attonito, Louis si alzò e si diresse negli spogliatoi, per cambiarsi e tornare a casa a prepararsi per il volo che lo aspettava il giorno seguente.

 

 

*

 

Appena rientrato a casa, Louis finalmente prese in mano il telefono che aveva ignorato tutto il giorno avendolo dimenticato in camera quella mattina.

Controllò la sua mail, trovandone appunto una dal suo manager che gli comunicava i dettagli della partenza per Manchester, e poi una mail da Guardiola, che aprì immediatamente. 

 

_“Caro Tomlinson,_

_visto che ti troverai in Inghilterra per la partita di Champions League di domani, ho pensato di organizzare un incontro con tutta la squadra. Mi aspetto quindi di trovarti a casa mia, giovedì a pranzo. Verrà a prenderti un autista nell’hotel in cui alloggerai. Ho già parlato con Pavel, ti libera dagli allenamenti con la Juventus fino a sabato.  
A presto, _

_Bep”_

 

Ah, bene. Quindi si sarebbe fermato di più in Inghilterra, anziché tornare subito a Torino con la Juventus.   
Magari avrebbe anche avuto tempo di vedere la sua famiglia. 

Pensando a loro, gli venne un’incredibile nostalgia; per lui la famiglia era molto importante, ed era molto legato soprattutto alle sue sorelle. Proprio per questo, digitò il numero di Lottie, che rispose subito.

“Louis William BooBear Tomlinson!” urlò sua sorella non appena Louis mormorò un saluto.

“Ciao, Lots, sempre bello sentirti urlare al telefono.” 

Lei sbuffò. “Perchè hai ignorato i miei messaggi tutto il giorno! Ho provato a chiamarti, ma nulla. Ho persino dovuto scrivere a Niall perchè ero preoccupata, e mi ha detto che avevi lasciato il cellulare a casa.” 

“Infatti.” rispose Louis. “E per la cronaca, mi infastidisce un po' che tu scriva a Niall. Non provarci con lui, è mio amico. Inoltre, non ho controllato i messaggi. Cosa è successo?” 

“Non ci sto provando con Niall, idiota.” gli disse Lottie, con lo stesso tono seccato che usava sempre il fratello. “Quando pensavi di dirmelo? Avresti dovuto scrivermi tu, non farti mandare mille messaggi da me.” 

Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Ma dirti cosa?” 

“Come cosa, Louis! E’ stata la notizia del giorno tra i tuoi fans!” 

“Puoi spiegarmi, Charlotte? Non capisco di che parli e inizio a innervosirmi.” 

Lottie sogghignò dall’altro capo del telefono. “Oh, non lo sai. Come vorrei vedere la tua faccia! Ti prego, chiamami con Skype dal tuo computer. Non voglio assolutamente perdermi la tua espressione quando te lo dirò!” 

“Lottie, inizio a spaventarmi. Mamma avrà altri figli? No perché ho già abbastanza sorelle, se poi arrivano altri rompipalle come te non mi salvo più. Oppure sei tu? Lottie sei incinta? Ti sposi?”

Lottie rise. “No, cretino. Skyppami, e ti dico. Veloce.” e riagganciò. 

Sospirando, a Louis non rimase che accendere il pc e videochiamare sua sorella. 

Non appena Lottie rispose e la sua faccia comparve sullo schermo, Louis la spronò a parlare. 

“Ora che vedo la tua faccia da schiaffi, Charlotte, muoviti e parla prima che-” 

“Harry Styles ti segue su Instagram.” 

“-io debba prendere il primo aereo e venire lì perso-”

“Harry Styles ti segue su Instagram.” 

“-nalmente..COSA?”

“Harry. Harry Styles. Instagram. Ti ha seguito stanotte.” 

 A Louis cadde la mascella, rimanendo a bocca aperta a fissare sua sorella attraverso lo schermo.

Lottie rise. “La tua faccia Louis! Impagabile!” 

Louis non riusciva a pensare, e si sporse a prendere il suo telefono sul letto, rischiando di farlo cadere un paio di volte mentre cercava di aprire il pannello delle persone che lo seguivano sul social network, ed eccolo. 

Oh. Quindi era vero. 

Harry Styles, _quell_ ’ Harry Styles, lo seguiva davvero su Instagram.

Guardò lo schermo del pc. “Lottie..”

“Come sta il tuo cuore da fangirl, Loulou?” lo prese in giro lei.

“Non c’è nulla da scherzare Lottie!” squittì Louis. “Harry! Mi ha seguito!” 

Lei annuì. “Si Louis. Mi ero stupita del fatto che non te ne fossi ancora accorto, ma visto che non avevi il telefono con te ho capito. Oh, meno male che ti ho fatto usare Skype! Non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa se te l’avessi detto per telefono.” 

Louis non cercò nemmeno di fulminarla con lo sguardo, era incredulo. 

“Cosa faccio ora? Gli scrivo?” 

Lottie annuì ancora. “Twittagli qualcosa magari. Ma non far trapelare troppo l’entusiasmo eh.” 

Louis aprì Twitter, e dopo averci riflettuto scrisse poche parole. 

 

 

“Fatto. Miseria, Lottie, non ci credo. Ho una cotta per lui da secoli.” 

“Oh, lo so bene Lou.” rise lei. “Credimi, lo so.” 

Mentre lei rideva e Louis era ancora sconvolto, un paio di testoline bionde sbucarono sullo schermo.

“LOUIS” urlarono in contemporanea.

Lui sembrò riprendersi da uno stato di trance. “Phoebe, Daisy! Le mie piccole pesti! Come state?”

E poi si perse a parlare con le sue sorelline, che volevano sapere ogni minimo dettaglio della sua giornata, ma il pensiero di Louis era ancora a quella scritta: “harrystyles ha iniziato a seguirti.” 

 

 

*

 

  
Dopo aver chiuso la videochiamata, Louis vide una notifica Intagram da sua sorella. La aprì, e vide che aveva postato uno screen della loro chiamata, la faccia di Louis indescrivibile.  

 

 

 

 

“Questa me la paghi Lotts!” pensò.  

Immediatamente, scrisse un messaggio a Lottie.

_  
Lots, domani preparati ad essere strigliata. Non avrai abbracci da me._

 

Pochi secondi dopo arrivò la risposta. 

 

_Peccato che salterò la sfuriata, allora. Io e Fizzy saremo a Manchester, ma al concerto dei tuoi amati One Direction. Quando arriverai qui saremo in coda, quindi non ci vedremo prima di mercoledì._

 

Fermi tutto. Domani. One Direction, MANCHESTER? 

Louis aprì subito la pagina di Google e controllò se ci fossero ancora biglietti. Erano ancora disponibili, e senza pensarci due volte, ne comprò due. 

 

Poi mandò un messaggio a Niall. 

 

_Domani sera post partita, tu hai un impegno con me, e non esiste che tu mi dica di no._

 

 

 

_*_

 

 

Erano le 3 di mattina, e Louis aveva da poco chiuso gli occhi, quando il suo cellulare squillò. 

Louis sbuffò, e si coprì la testa con il cuscino, ma il cellulare non smetteva di squillare. Controllà lo schermo, e vide lampeggiare il nome di Niall. 

Premette il tasto di risposta solo per mugugnare un insulto verso Niall, e riagganciare. 

Pochi secondi dopo, il telefono squillò ancora. Louis rispose, infuriato. 

“Che vuoi Niall? Ci vediamo tra poche ore!”

“Hai ragione, Lou, ma ho pensato che quello che sto per dirti fosse importantissimo!” rispose Niall, agitato.

“Beh? Parla!” lo spronò Louis. 

“Allora. Quando ieri sera mi hai scritto..” 

“La versione ristretta, Horan.” lo interruppe Louis.

Niall sbuffò. “Fammi parlare. Quando mi hai scritto che saremmo andati al concerto dei One Direction, io.. mi sono lamentato su Twitter.” 

“Cosa hai scritto?!” 

“Nulla, solo qualcosa come “Il mio dispotico amico Tomlinson potrebbe appena avermi costretto ad andare a sentire un concerto dei One Direction.” E non lamentarti perché è quello che hai fatto.”

“E quindi?” sbuffò Louis. “Hai ricevuto qualche insulto da delle ragazzine?”

“Ehm, no. Liam Payne mi ha mandato un messaggio privato, chiedendoci di passare nel backstage alla fine del concerto. Non sapevo nemmeno che mi seguisse.” 

Louis sbarrò gli occhi. Cosa? Aveva sentito bene?

“Niall, ho sentito bene o il sonno mi gioca brutti scherzi?” 

Niall rise. “Hai sentito bene. E ringraziami! Sembra un tipo a posto Liam. Ha chiesto in che posti eravamo al concerto per mandare una guardia a prenderci una volta finito, quindi mi devi mandare il settore e i posti precisi.” 

“Rimani in linea.” disse Louis, controllando poi sul telefono i due posti sui biglietti che aveva salvato su pdf. “Prato1, settore 124, posti A16 e A17.” 

“Ora glielo dico. Ma non sei contento, Louis? Mi sembri troppo tranquillo.” 

“Devo ancora realizzare, credo. Domani quando entreremo in quello stadio non sarò così tranquillo, credici.” 

Niall sbuffò. “Mi preparerò psicologicamente a vederti urlare come una ragazzina quattordicenne in preda agli ormoni.” 

“Pirla.” lo prese in giro. “Ehi, ma Niall aspetta. Se dici che Liam ti ha scritto in messaggio in posta vuol dire che tu lo seguivi!” 

Non giunse risposta dall’altro capo, perché Niall aveva riattaccato. 

Louis rise, e tornò a dormire.

 

 

*

 

 

“Ragazzi.” chiamò Liam, entrando nel salottino del backstage. 

Harry e Zayn, sdraiati ognuno in un lato opposto del divano, alzarono lo sguardo verso di lui.

“Che c’è?” chiese Zayn, mentre Harry tornava a chiudere gli occhi, la testa rilassata contro i cuscini.

“Ho appena invitato Niall Horan e Louis Tomlinson nel backstage dopo il concerto di domani sera.”

La testa di Harry scattò verso di lui. “Cosa?” 

Liam annuì. “Horan ha twittato poco fa che Tomlinson l’aveva costretto ad accompagnarlo al nostro concerto di domani, e io gli ho scritto in posta dicendogli di passare nel backstage, se gli andava.. e lui ha accettato.” 

“Interessante.” mormorò Harry. 

Zayn rise della sua espressione. “Sembri un cacciatore pronto alla caccia, H.” 

Harry ammiccò. “Non lo sono, forse? Questa è anche un bella preda.”

Liam sbuffò. “Non voglio che vi comportiate male. Questi sono due campioni, ragazzi! Promettete.” 

“Tranquillo.” rispose Zayn “Io so come comportarmi.” 

“Oh, su di te non ho dubbi, Zay. E’ di Harry che non mi fido.” disse Liam.

“Ehi!” protestò Harry. “Io sono affidabilissimo.”

“Prometti.” lo incalzò Liam.

Harry alzò le mani. “Okay, okay. Non farò nulla di male.”

“Bene.” rispose Liam.

 

 

 

  
*

 

 

 

 

L’indomani Louis si trovava su un aereo, incastrato nel sedile tra Bonnie e Niall che erano troppo attivi e e energici per essere solo le 8 del mattino. 

Perfino con gli auricolari e la musica al massimo, Louis riusciva a sentirli urlare. 

Prese un respiro profondo, poi si voltò verso Bonnie. 

“Se non la smetti di urlare, giuro che vengo a casa tua e ti tingo tutti gli abiti di rosa. Sai che Martina mi aiuterebbe.” Poi si girò verso Niall. “E tu! Taci o stasera ti offro in pasto alle ragazzine urlanti.” 

Terrorizzati al pensiero delle minacce di Louis, i due si acquietarono, e si sedettero composti nei loro sedili, in silenzio.

“Mai fare arrabbiare Tommo quando ha sonno.” rise Alessandro Del Piero nel sedile davanti a loro.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Il volo fino a Manchester durò solo un paio d’ore, e dopo aver preso i loro borsoni con le divise, si diressero direttamente allo stadio, per l’allenamento pre-partita.

Allo stadio, Louis avrebbe anche incontrato la sua famiglia, che non vedeva da decisamente troppo. 

L’allentamento fu veloce, giusto un po’ di riscaldamento, e poi Pavel aveva dato loro due ore libere prima dell’incontro.

Louis scrisse a sua madre di incontrarsi al bar della saletta privata dello stadio, e quando arrivò la trovò già lì ad aspettarlo, con le sue sorelle, il fratello e Dan. 

Si trovò immerso in un abbraccio non appena lo videro, e Louis si sentì colmare il cuore di gioia. 

Gli mancavano così tanto quando era lontano. 

“Louis, tesoro! Come stai? Sei agitato per la partita?” chiese Johannah, sua madre, abbracciandolo un po’ più a lungo. 

“Abbastanza. Sapete quando siano importanti queste competizioni. Ma siamo abbastanza fiduciosi.” rispose Lou.

Dan annuì, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Andrete alla grande. Noi tifiamo per voi, vero ragazze?” 

Daisy e Phoebe annuirono, mostrando a Louis il cartellone che avevano fatto. Lui si congratulò con loro, poi mentre Dan ordinava qualcosa da bere, si riavvicinò a sua madre, che aveva in braccio la piccola Doris.   
“Posso tenerla?” le chiese. 

Johannah sorrise, e gliela passò subito. Louis stravedeva per le sue sorelle: poi i gemelli erano così piccoli che era meraviglioso anche solo osservarli mentre guardavano curiosi il mondo intorno a loro. 

Sua madre gli sorrise. “Continuò a sostenere che sarai un papà perfetto, BooBear.”

Louis sbuffò. “Mamma, non chiamarmi così. Non sono più un bambino.” 

“Sarai sempre il mio bambino, per me. Solo un po’ più cresciuto.”disse. “Sono felice di vederti.” 

Lui le prese una mano. “Anche io mamma. Dovreste venire a trovarmi più spesso in Italia.” 

“Lo faremo, non appena i gemelli saranno più grandi. A tal proposito, sono felice che la partita sia stata spostata alle 18. Se avesse avuto luogo normalmente, alle 20.45, no saremmo potuti venire, perché Eleanor, la baby sitter, è in viaggio di nozze.” 

“Si è sposata?” chiese Louis. Conosceva Eleanor molto poco; avevanoavuto occasione di parlare solo poche volte, quando Louis era a casa, ma non la trovava molto simpatica. Tuttavia, con i bambini ci sapeva fare, e Lottie stravedeva per lei.

“Sì, la settimana scorsa. Era molto bella.” rispose Johannah.

Louis alzò le sopracciglia. 

“Eddai, Louis, sai che noi siamo molto legati a lei.” 

Louis non aggiunse altro. “Comunque mamma, dopo la partita io e Niall abbiamo impegni. Quindi tornate pure a casa. Vi va di pranzare insieme domani?” 

Sua madre annuì, mentre Dan tornava con le loro bibite.

Trascorsero ancora qualche minuto insieme prima che Louis li salutasse per andare verso gli spogliatoi a prepararsi per la partita.

 

 

*

 

 

La Juventus entrò in campo determinata, e vincere non fu difficile. Louis segnò il primo goal, e la partita fu conclusa dalla doppietta di Fernando Llorente. 

Entusiasti, i calciatori si diressero negli spogliatoi per festeggiare, e Louis mise un braccio intorno alle spalle di Niall.   
“Amico! Sei pronto a far festa?” 

Niall sbuffò. “Oh, certo, non vedo l’ora di farmi rovinare l’udito da 60mila ragazzine urlanti!” 

Louis rise, e insieme si affrettarono a cambiarsi per poter lasciare lo stadio della partita, e recarsi a quello dove si sarebbe tenuto il concerto.

 

 

 


End file.
